muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk Spots
The Talk Spot sketch consisted of Kermit the Frog (and later other characters) partaking in casual, albeit scripted, conversation with the guest star. Kermit was usually seated on a wall in front of a plain, colored background and was occasionally joined by other Muppets. The sketch was featured most prominently in the first season of The Muppet Show. Whereas all but three episodes from the first season had talk spots, only five episodes from later seasons would feature the sketch. The last time a Talk Spot was seen was in the third season. Other episodes had similar conversations in the Guest Star's Dressing Room, even after the Talk Spot wall was abandoned. The show's writers wanted Peter Sellers to do a talk spot for episode 219, but said he didn't know how to play himself.Henson, Brian Brian Henson's introduction for Episode 219: Peter Sellers In Brian Henson's introduction for that episode, he refers to this segment as "The Wall," although the equivalent scene with Sellers (who says "There is no me" and instead engages in wacky antics) took place in the dressing room. However, Kermit refers to it as the talk spot in episodes 105 and 124. Segments * Juliet Prowse :Kermit and Juliet talk about Kermit's sense of humor, which Kermit says frogs have to have because they aren't good dancers. Juliet also tells Kermit that he is the Robert Redford of frogs. (Note: Kermit sits on a different wall in this episode.) * Connie Stevens :Kermit, Connie and Fozzie Bear sing "Close to You". (Note: This is the only talk spot that has Kermit and a guest sitting on a couch, rather than Kermit on a wall and the guest on a chair and the first to have another muppet than only Kermit. Also, Fozzie's voice sounds different in this sketch, as the first two episodes originally had Fozzie sounding different than we're used to hearing, but then were reworked after more episodes were made.) * Joel Grey :Kermit talks to Joel about his personal life, not letting Joel get a word in edgewise, and then, when he asks Joel to talk about himself, there's nothing else to say. * Ruth Buzzi :Kermit and Ruth talk about health foods. * Rita Moreno :Rita doesn't like the fact that most talk spots on variety shows use cue cards. She wants to ad-lib the whole thing, but the cue card holder (Sweetums) takes offense (and also takes Rita). * Jim Nabors :Jim feels right at home with all of the animals on the show, especially Miss Piggy. (Note: This is the only time Miss Piggy is referred to by her original name, Miss Piggy Lee.) * Florence Henderson :Miss Piggy becomes jealous of Florence. * Paul Williams :Kermit and Paul talk about other famous short people, including Wally Blackner, the inventor of the elevator shoes. (Note: The Paul Williams episode was the first one to have a Muppet Labs sketch, and in the third season episode with Kris Kristofferson and Rita Coolidge, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew invented elevator shoes in Muppet Labs.) * Charles Aznavour :Charles tells Kermit that French men are lucky in love because women are attracted to the French language, even if they don't understand what they say. He proves this by speaking French to Miss Piggy. * Harvey Korman :Harvey is not having a good time because he is the only human being on the show, so Kermit and the gang dress him up in a chicken suit. (Note: The chicken suit would later be used as an actual character in the Nancy Walker episode.) * Lena Horne :Fozzie doesn't like the fact that only Kermit talks to the guest star, thinking that the guest doesn't really get to know anybody else. Lena then recognizes Fozzie, which cheers him up. However, although he's a fan of Lena Horne, he doesn't recognize her as Lena Horne despite several obvious hints. * Bruce Forsyth :Bruce buys a duck with some animals. * Sandy Duncan :Fozzie talks to Sandy about the Banana Sketch, which drives Kermit (who's never heard of the Banana Sketch) crazy. When he asks to hear the sketch, they laugh too hard to get any words out. * Candice Bergen :Candice takes pictures of Kermit. Sweetums eats her camera. * Avery Schreiber :Miss Piggy thinks that she has made Kermit jealous. * Ben Vereen :Ben talks about how, as a dancer, he should keep his body fit. Crazy Harry eventually lets off an explosion, and Ben is able to jump high enough to reach the rafters. * Phyllis Diller :Kermit has asked Fozzie to talk to Phyllis since they are both comedians. Phyllis suggests some jokes, which require Fozzie to lie to the audience, something he can't do. (Note: This is the first Talk Spot that doesn't include Kermit.) * Vincent Price :Vincent tells Kermit about what it takes for him to turn into a vampire in a movie. * Ethel Merman :Piggy tries to get Ethel to give her a singing lesson. * Kaye Ballard :Kaye decides to talk to Animal about why he hates the theme song. * Mummenschanz :Kermit thinks about calling off the talk spot since the Mummenschanz can't talk, but they do a weird act for the talk spot. * Don Knotts :Fozzie talks to Don Knotts about being hip. Fozzie can't see what he's doing because of the shades he's wearing. Don proves that he's hip by wearing shades, but he also can't see where he's going. (Note: Kermit does not appear in this talk spot.) * Lou Rawls :Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem join Lou in a rendition of "Bye Bye Blackbird". * Julie Andrews :Julie wants to talk to Kermit about something, but they keep getting interrupted by Animal getting Robin the Frog out of a tuba, The Zucchini Brothers rehearsing their human cannonball act, and Sweetums and Thog's game of badminton with Gonzo's chicken. (Note: This talk spot is different from the others. The backdrop has scenery, Kermit and the guest are both behind the wall, and a different wall is used.) * Jaye P. Morgan :Kermit talks to Jaye P. Morgan about how explosions are one of the Muppets' trademarks. * Roy Clark :Kermit comments on Roy's opening number, asking him how many instruments he can actually play, and then they discuss Roy's childhood on the farm. kermit sends several barnyard animals onto the stage, and Roy jokes about cooking them. * Jean Stapleton :Jean tells Sam the Eagle that the Swedish Chef only speaks mock Swedish and that his true language is mock Japanese. (Note: Kermit does not appear in this talk spot.) Sources See also __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Muppet Show Recurring Sketches